I Guess That's Why They Call Him 'Big Blue'
by PepperjackCandy
Summary: It sucks to be one of the two most powerful men in the world, desperately missing the other one on Valentine's Day. Clex SLASH. Entry in 2002 LexSlash Red as Roses competition


Title: I Guess That's Why They Call Him 'Big Blue'  
Author: PepperjackCandy  
Series: No  
Archive : LexSlash.com, my writing at fanfiction.net  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Clark/Lex  
Category: Romance  
Spoilers for: Nothing  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing Smallville-related, or related in any other way to Clark Kent, Superman or any of the various creations of the wonderful folks at DC Comics. All hail the songwriting team of Bernie Taupin and Elton John, without whom this fic would quite literally not exist.  
  
Feedback: Always welcome, either by e-mail or using the review system at fanfiction.net.   
  
========  
  
_February 14, 2009_  
  
Lex sat in one of the white chairs in their surreally-spotless white formal living room, flipping through the channels on the television.   
  
_Moonstruck._  
  
"Crap."   
  
It sucked to be one of the two most powerful men in the world, desperately missing the other one on Valentine's Day.  
  
_Casablanca. _  
  
"Crap."   
  
The whole country was celebrating their love lives, or mourning the lack thereof. And here he was with a love life that had been, for lack of a better word, postponed.   
  
_Titanic. _  
  
"Crap."   
  
Lex took a sip of his scotch.  
  
_Gone with the Wind. _  
  
"Crap."  
  
Clark had called him around noon, saying that he had to run an errand and that he'd be home by five.  
  
_When Harry Met Sally._  
  
"Crap."  
  
But when Lex felt the tremors, he knew that Clark wouldn't be home anytime soon.  
  
_An Affair to Remember._   
  
"Crap."  
  
He sighed. "I've got to see what my scientists can do about this. 'Just say no to plate tectonics.' That sounds like a good slogan. Damn earthquake."  
  
_10 Things I Hate About You._   
  
"Crap."   
  
He took another sip of his scotch.  
  
A commercial. Lex waited, sipping at his scotch again. "And now our Valentine's Day marathon continues with Dorothy McGuire and Robert Young in the classic romance, _The Enchanted Cottage._"   
  
"Crap."  
  
And it was a big quake, since he'd felt it in Metropolis. The Midwest just wasn't prepared for earthquakes of that magnitude, so even though Clark had been gone for six hours, Lex wasn't expecting him home anytime soon.  
  
He lifted his glass and, finding it empty, crossed the room to refill it.  
  
A knock at the window made Lex lose his grasp on the bottle and it fell with a thud, spilling a puddle of very expensive aged spirits, which quickly soaked into the lush white carpeting, tingeing it beige.  
  
Sighing, Lex walked to the balcony, where a shadowy figure lurked in the darkness outside.  
  
"Good evening, Bruce." Lex said as he slid the door open.  
  
"Lex." The latexy material of his cowl squeaked a little as Bruce nodded. He leaned in towards Lex and sniffed.  
  
"Yes, I've been drinking, but I haven't had *that* much. I spilled some on the carpet over there."  
  
Bruce nodded, accepting Lex's explanation. "Clark's beating himself up that he couldn't be here tonight."  
  
"He shouldn't. I knew what I was in for when we got married." Lex felt almost ashamed of the way he rejoiced in his heart at the news that Clark missed him as much as he missed Clark.  
  
"I know. And he knows. But he still asked me to come by and check on you. And he asked me to bring this to you."  
  
Bruce produced a box, seemingly out of nowhere, and handed it to Lex. "He told me that he'd ordered it a while ago, but that it just came in today."  
  
Lex opened the box, which had a crystal rose inside. It was beautiful, but he briefly wondered why Clark would have had to order it, since nearly any high-end Commerce Street jewelry store in Metropolis would carry something like it. Then he noticed the name on the inside of the box - Binder's - the Smallville jewelry store they'd bought their rings from.  
  
Folded neatly beneath the rose was a note.   
  
Lex went back to his chair and sat down to read it.  
  
_Lex -  
  
I'm just as sorry as you are that we aren't able to be together tonight.   
  
But as with all holidays, this one won't end until you say it ends. So don't wait up for me; I'll wake you up when I get home and we can celebrate just like I'd never been called away.   
  
All my love,  
Clark_  
  
Smiling for the first time since Clark left, Lex looked up from the note and found himself alone.  
  
"The least you could have done is close the door behind yourself, Bruce." He mumbled as he stood and slid the balcony door shut.  
  
Then, placing the crystal rose on the mantel, Lex went upstairs to bed, to wait for Clark.   
  
========  
  
Since the quake was felt in the Smallville version of Metropolis, it was probably the New Madrid fault, which was responsible for the only verified earthquake I've ever experienced. Information on the New Madrid fault can be found here:  
http://www.riverfronttimes.com/issues/1999-12-15/feature.html 


End file.
